crimson_senshifandomcom-20200214-history
Mordredd Mahou
Uniform two different versions. One in his uniform for the bank and the other as street garb Weapon: Gungnir (spear) and Clarent (King Arthur's Sword of Peace) Characteristics Over a 1000 years old. Evil wizard, in the middle ages. Has a fear of water. Has a pet dragon named zenzuro. Has a crush on Dori and promised to protect her during her mission. Wields the gungnir. A mythical weapon of asgard. After killing one of thors brothers mordredd was trained by loki and morgana. He soon became ruler of england and the world until the moores paladins stole his magical relic ( wand ), stripping him of his memories and of a great deal of his power. Magical Beginings *Traits *smart *Boastful *Cocky Mordredd is a druid and adopted son of The Witch Morgana. Druids are mystical beings. Learning magic from birth druids are skilled in the art. Takes the last name of Mahou when Dr. Nathaniel asks him what it is in season 2 of the show. Middle Ages Magic Ruled over the Gaian plain. Those who had it were considered higher classed than the mere humans that scattered the globe. Morgana reigned supreme over the entire magical world, at least until the Senshi of Gaia, The knights of the round, and their master and King Arthur Pendragon. Young Mordredd watched from a hidden place as King Arthur slayed the only family he had ever known Morgana. Arthur was not aware that the witch had a child. And was unprepared when the young one found his way into his throne room months later. Mordredd was asked to join the ranks of the Crimson Senshi; the new Senshi tribe that Jewels was assembling. The young Druid declined. He instead spent the next 30 years to gather an army to destroy all of Europe. Pandora tried again to recruit the young druid to join the ranks of the Crimson Senshi. When she confronted the boy she was surprised to find out that Mordredd in fact didn’t seem to age from the last time she saw him 30 years prior. This was due to an elixir that Mordredd has concocted from the scales of dragons. She begged Mordredd for the secret but he declined. Mordredd at this point had been in total control of the world, and the remaining knights of the round were all but powerless to stop him. Even though he was seemingly unstoppable, Mordredd did fear someone; or some ones for that matter. The Moors, were a clan of fearsome warriors, they acted as a bounty hunter clan and they were known for killing mystical creatures including Dragons. Pandora become aware of this and convinced the leader of the Moors to fight for the Knights. She figured that if Mordredd was defeated then he would have no choice but to join her and maybe even share some of his youth elixir. It worked and Mordredd‘s army was crushed. Fearing for his life he joined Pandora and fled. The Moors destroyed all of the dragons that where among Mordredd ranks. Believing that they had destroyed them all they retired to their respected nations in Africa. Mordredd managed to keep 1 dragon safe. His name is Zenzumero or Zenzu for short. It is a small white dragon and sits on Mordredd’s shoulders. It often can’t be seen because it spends most of its time sleeping. Zenzu is a very rare dragon for two reasons. It is quite possibly the last dragon in existence and it was a rain scale dragon. Rain scale dragons are dragons whose scales where used by witches and warlocks alike for healing, truth and youth potions. Also Rain scale dragons sleep most of their lives only reviling their selves during huge storms to hunt. Modern Times · Mordredd is a young member of the new Crimson Senshi tribe, because of this he has a mentor (Dori) and a guardian. (Zenzu) · Mordredd believes himself to be a prodigy and the greatest Senshi on earth. · He also has a crush on Dori and believes her to be his fair maiden. · When Dori eventually starts to date Ile however he leaves the tribe to “find himself.” · When he returns he becomes the most popular kid at his school; NuKobe Academy. Unlike humans who age as years go by, druids age with experience. And Mordredd ages 100 Family Morganna the Dark Queen Merlin Circe The Crimson King Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crimson Guard Category:Nu Kobe Academy Category:Druid